


Monsters Are Made

by Pey119



Series: Works from inspirations that I won't update regularly but will eventually finish but needed out of my drafts before they were deleted [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lotus Hotel and Casino, M/M, Nico di Angelo Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pey119/pseuds/Pey119
Summary: Zeus had a different plan to ensure his child would be that of the prophecy. Nico di Angelo dies at age ten, Bianca escapes, and her part in the war is changed drastically when she sees what her brother has become.
Series: Works from inspirations that I won't update regularly but will eventually finish but needed out of my drafts before they were deleted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016560
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Monsters Are Made

_I wasn't supposed to die that day._

_The Lotus Hotel and Casino was everything a ten-year-old could want. A warm bed, food, games, all of it in sight. On that day more than others, the games seemed to go on forever. There were new ones up front, Mario Kart and another Packman, and nearby there was even a new Crazy Taxi that looked promising_. _But I always went for the same console I always did._

_Mythomagic. I had the cards and figurines, but the electronic game was even better. No opponent needed, even more gods to unlock. I spent every waking hour at that screen, even ate my meals there. It smelled like me and smelled like my blood, that godly blood._

"Nico, you need to turn that off and eat!"

Bianca moved in front of the screen to block her brother's view, her dark hair and that green cap so recognizable and _normal_ to him. So taken for granted.

Nico paused the game with that rapid speed he had picked up from it and turned to glare at her. "You almost messed me up!"

"Nico, eat," she demanded. "You haven't eaten yet today."

_I followed her rules and ate as I always did. She was like my mom, after all. My only guardian or parental figure. Without her, I would have starved long before at that machine. And because of her, I had a full stomach when I died, and that's a wish, is it not?_

_My last meal was grilled cheese and tomato soup. Bianca's favorite. I should have enjoyed it more._

"I ate, let me play," Nico pleaded as he pushed the tray back into her hands. "I think I'm going to go for the Egyptians, what do you think? Anubis and Thanatos teamed up will be _legendary_. Then Hades and Osiris...boom!" He clapped his hands together. "The start of the best deck _ever_."

Bianca shook her head but let him go back to his game, that soft hand on his shoulder before she walked away the last human contact he had.

He wasn't supposed to die that day. There wasn't supposed to be a monster in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. One beside the lotus-eaters, anyway. And there sure as hell wasn't supposed to be blood spilled on that mythomagic game.

_My last words were about gods and death, and if I didn't know what I know now, I'd say the Fates were behind it. It was too fitting. Or maybe that's what caused it. Saying Hades name with the blood in my veins got my scent to that monster. Or maybe I was just testing the universe by making a death-themed pack._

Nico didn't see anything coming. He didn't notice anything out of place. He was just a kid at an arcade game, a little boy, a _human_. He didn't think gods and monsters were real. He wasn't aware of his demigod status. And he sure as hell wasn't expecting on dying that day, or all the pain that came with it.

One minute he was unlocking Anubis, smiling at that jackal face, the next he was feeling a pain he never could have imagined. White, icy pain, red-hot like fire, sharp and consuming. He sat there, stared at Anubis, finally heard the screams of those around him, of _Bianca_ , but all he could do was look down at what that pain was. 

Blood. Blood on his shirt, on his stomach. It was wet, it was warm, it was like the tomato soup he had eaten not long before. But the smell, oh god, the _smell_. 

And the pain, damn the pain, but he was a little boy and his body was in shock, and he wasn't able to do anything to save himself, just stare back up at Anubis.

"Son of Hades, it isn't personal."

_There was so much pain. Take as much pain as you've ever been through, as much as you've ever witnessed, then double it, triple it, multiply it until it's enough to change who you are and change your soul. That pain that day, it changed me. It wasn't just the dying that turned me into this. It was the pain. I was young and I was innocent and I was in pain._

_Decapitation isn't just one blow. It's a few. It's hearing Bianca cry and scream and it's the_ pain. _Oh gods, the pain._

_You wanted to know how I died? They stabbed me, they hacked at my head until it was off. You wanted to know why I'm the monster I am? Monsters aren't born, they're made, but my death was a birth in itself._

_I was Nico di Angelo, and I died the day I turned ten._


End file.
